


Heart

by RaindropsOfBlack



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chased, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Racing heart, out of breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOfBlack/pseuds/RaindropsOfBlack
Summary: A familiar feeling
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132889
Kudos: 2





	Heart

I can feel my heart pounding against my ribs, stealing the breath from my lungs.

I know there is no way I can continue running, not without taking a pause for breath.

My heart physically aches, an immense pressure constricting my chest with every second.

I can feel myself begin to hyperventilate, my brain falsely thinking it isn't getting enough oxygen to my lungs.

My heart races overtime, trying to move too thick blood too quickly through my panicked body.

I duck into a dimly lit shop to my right and sag against the wall, a hand pressed tightly against my chest as I struggle to get a hold of my erratic breathing.

My ears tune in quickly to the sound of men outside, shouting muffled orders to search every building.

I know I can't hide here for long, someone could see and report me any minute.

I take a few more moments, filling my lungs with precious oxygen before darting back out the door and down the street once again.

The pounding of my footsteps on the cool pavement match the pounding of my heart as I raced through the darkness, leaving my pursuers farther and farther behind.


End file.
